


Waking a Sleeping Dragon

by Kitsu



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Office Sex, PWP, Tiny Amount of Blood, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsu/pseuds/Kitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let sleeping dragons lie.” Kenren should have taken that old adage into consideration *before* he went and showed Goujun in detail how he does indeed have additional uses beside being a loud-mouthed, unruly general.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking a Sleeping Dragon

On a sturdy branch high above the ground, Kenren sat rested against the trunk of his favourite ever-blooming cherry-tree, fairly obscured from any inadvertent passers-by's view by a multitude of tiny, pale blossoms. A bottle of cheap wine balance precariously on his thigh, only kept upright by a relaxed hand. An unlit cigarette dangled from the corner of his mouth, even though he seemed to be fast asleep.  
  
Having known what to look for, Goujun had spotted Kenren rather quickly the moment he had found the right thicket of cherry-trees. From his current vantage-point on the ground it looked like a rather perilous position – if someone were to startle Kenren, even his honed reflexes would most likely not be enough to save him from falling out of the tree. The corners of Goujun's mouth twitched, nearly managing to form a smile. Kenren would have to come down in some way or another, and Goujun reasoned that he might as well gain some amusement from it.  
  
"General Kenren," he called. Not too loudly – he never yelled – but perfectly commanding.  
  
Kenren's eyes flew open instantly and for a moment his arms flailed uncontrollably as he fought to regain his balance – making it appear as if he was trying to imitate a flightless bird balancing on the edge of a precipice. The sight even managed to draw a slight chuckle from Goujun – who could see clearly what was going to happen.   
  
Time seemed to slow down, leaving Kenren's face frozen in a mask of sheer horror as he ultimately lost the battle against gravity. The loud _thud_ as he eventually hit the ground actually did make Goujun want to cringe, but outwardly he didn't move a muscle.  
  
"Stand to attention, soldier!" Goujun instructed, feeling a slight stab of glee as he watched Kenren get to his feet, rubbing his hip gingerly. Unprofessional it might well be, he still felt that Kenren deserved every bit of his discomfort.   
  
"What's up?" As always Kenren forgot any form of military protocol – or, more likely, disregarded it on purpose – until he noticed Goujun's scowling. "Commander, Sir," was added just a moment too late to convey any real respect for his superior officer.   
  
Goujun kept quiet, as the lack of respect had been an issue between them since day one, and nothing he ever said or did seemed able to change Kenren's opinion of him. He'd come to accept that their personalities were just too divergent for them to have anything but the coldest of working relationships – and for as long as Kenren kept being an able general that would just have to be enough – one did not waste potential, no matter how unruly said potential acted. Even though Kenren's talents seemed to be limited to the battlefield. Paperwork? Not one of his strong points.  
  
"I went to your office to inquire about the whereabouts of a certain report you were to personally deliver to me three days ago – which I've seen nothing of yet. And what do I find when I get there? Nothing. Not a living soul in the whole office – or barrack, for that matter. I actually had to go look up Field Marshal Tenpou to get even the slightest hint as to your whereabouts. You are still on duty, General – so why are you here, sleeping in a tree, in the middle of the afternoon?" Goujun had crossed his arms in front of his chest as he had begun speaking, leaning all his weight on one foot and tapping the other against the ground.  
  
Goujun looked so much like a mother scolding her child that Kenren barely managed to suppress his laugh. He did feel a bit sheepish though, having been caught shirking his duty, and by his superior officer none-the-less. He was a better soldier than that, he should have been able to avoid discovery completely. He cursed himself for being such a man of habit – but the view from the tree he was standing beneath was simply wonderful. From the branch he usually occupied, he could clearly make out the pond where several female inhabitants of the area took their daily baths, but yet it was being distant enough to avoid detection. He grinned at the though, fondly thinking back to a certain red-headed apparition who'd been swimming there that very day. Realising he would have to explain himself to Goujun, he shook his head, locking away the memory for a later time, preferably one where he would be alone in his bunk.  
  
"Errr... It was such a nice day, and my men were all in need of a day off after the recent battles. I...errr...realise I should have stayed in the office myself, but it was so silent there, I just couldn't stand it. Also, it smelled of paperwork. I just needed to go outside for a bit, I'm sorry." Even though he was making up the excuse on the spot – in other words, lying his arse of – he hoped that if he managed to look suitably apologetic, Goujun would let it go. He didn't need his commander's customary sullen moods ruining his day, it had been so nice that far – he'd slept in, gone to the office late, told everyone there to scram and enjoy their day, bought a decent bottle of wine, flirted with the lady who sold it to him, and then enjoyed some bird-watching from his favourite spot in Heaven. He'd planned to stay there until evening came and he was to meet up with Tenpou. The quite painful fall certainly hadn't been part of his plan for the day, neither had interacting with Commander Got-a-stick-up-his-noble-hindquarters.  
  
"I appreciate the fact that you take good care of your men, General, but I still want my report. Stat." Goujun's pose hadn't changed as Kenren had tried to explain himself, if anything he looked even dourer after, lips pressed tightly together in disapproval.   
  
It irked Kenren – he didn't think too highly of bad-humoured people who somehow always managed to ruin other people's days. He figured that if they'd just fucking smile once in a while, everyone would be better off. In his opinion, Goujun was one of those people, always looking as if nothing could ever please him. And, Kenren slowly came to realise, as if he had way too much energy pent up, seemingly humming with fettered potential.   
  
A question promptly invaded his mind and refused to remain unthought of – he started wondering how long it had been since the Commander had last gotten laid. His blinked, blinked again, and proceeded to shudder violently at the thought of a thoroughly fucked Goujun – less than sure it was a disapproving shudder. When he came to think of it, the Commander was certainly attractive, there was no doubt about that. Yet, there never seemed to be any lovers in his life – quite possibly because of his rotten people-skills and even worse temperament. A vicious circle that – his bad temper rebuking potential lovers, and the lack of release making him even crankier. Maybe he'd soften up a bit if he just got laid?   
  
However, if he were to get the Commander laid, he'd have to find someone suitable for the grand task at hand. Who did he know that might be up for it? Certainly not either of the two runts. Tenpou? Nope – they'd bore each other to death. Konzen? Fuck no, they'd just huff and puff and never get anywhere. The Goddess of Tits and Cock was to scary to even consider asking. He guessed he could pay someone to try, but he feared Goujun would kill him for that – or them for that matter, and he didn't want to risk someone's life just so his own workdays would become easier. Drawing a deep breath, he decided – he'd do it himself. Yes, today's new task would be trying to seduce Goujun, Dragon King of the Western Sea, Commander of the Western Division of Heaven's Army, and a right bitchy bastard. It would most likely prove a difficult conquest, but as always, the mighty General Kenren, conqueror of pretty men and women both, would come out on top – or at least he hoped so. He swallowed hard, steeling himself for the task at hand. First – make friendly.  
  
Grinning, he walked over to Goujun and casually draped an arm over his shoulders – knowing full well it was more than likely to piss Goujun off even more, being an all too familiar act. However, Kenren had always found that bodily contact worked miracles when trying to work his seductive magic. He'd just have to deal if the Dragon King flipped out completely.  
  
"Why don't you come with me back to the office, and I'll get you your report right away." The report _was_ actually done, waiting somewhere back in his office. He'd bribed Tenpou into doing it for him, but he'd been too lazy to even deliver it himself. He would just have to find it, as it was buried somewhere in a mountain of other papers on top of that thing he grudgingly called his desk.   
  
Goujun stiffened instantaneously under Kenren's touch – but not for the reasons Kenren might have expected him to. No, Goujun had frozen up completely because Kenren's close proximity to him constituted an assault on each and every one of his senses. Kenren's arm over his shoulder was heavy and warm – even through layers of clothing and light armour. Pressed against his side, he could feel the hardness of Kenren's form, truly that of a soldier. His voice was pure sex – there was no use denying it – and Goujun wondered how it was even possible to make something so trite as telling someone you'd get them their paperwork sound like an invitation to far more interesting things. It had to be a talent of Kenren's only, and he found himself relieved he hadn't been on the receiving end of said talent at any earlier occasions.   
  
Goujun supposed Kenren's erratic actions were just parts of another attempt at getting out of his duties – and he would have scolded him for it – if he had been capable. However, Kenren's scent surrounding him made it nearly impossible for Goujun to even breath, let alone talk. The fragrance was sweet, rich and complex – gunpowder, wine, cigarettes, cherry blossoms and _sex_. With every breath, he inhaled more of it, slowly starting to feel a tingle in his extremities – one that made every alarm in his mind go off simultaneously. He hadn't realised before how dangerous Kenren could truly be – especially for his own peace of mind.  
  
In the end Goujun managed to wrestle away from Kenren's touch, and started making his way back to the barrack that housed Kenren's men. He walked quickly and determined, not once looking back to check whether or not Kenren was following suit. He didn't want to look back – because he wasn't sure he would like what he felt if he did. In addition, he had a sneaking suspicion Kenren was studying his behind intently as he walked, and he knew that if he ever caught Kenren doing that openly and unabashed, he _would_ have to kill him on the spot.  
  
XXXXX  
  
Upon entering Kenren's office, Goujun instantly sneezed several times in a row, heavy dust visible in the sunlight streaking through the stale air. Kenren hadn't been lying when he said his office smelled like paperwork and Goujun could somewhat sympathise with him preferring to spend the day outside. However, the state of his office was Kenren's own responsibility, and he could at least open his window once in a while. Goujun wondered if he ever entertained guests in his office, or if _all_ of his time was spent climbing trees. And then he sneezed again.  
  
"I'm sorry," Kenren said, mirth in his voice. "Apparently the maid has been shirking her duties." The fact that a maid was one of the silliest, most useless things he could think of only made it funnier to him, and he couldn't help but tease Goujun. "We weren't aware His Highness would grace us with his presence on this glorious day."  
  
Goujun mumbled something under his breath, which to Kenren it almost sounded like a low growl.   
  
"Where's my report?" Goujun asked again, voiced strained with irritation.   
  
"Somewhere in there." Kenren pointed to a mountain of papers covering what was presumably a desk. "I can't remember which one is was though, so it'll probably be quicker if you help me look. Sir."   
  
Kenren smirked, knowing full well what he wanted to happen next – interesting images, dirty, filthy images had been presenting themselves crisply and in minute detail his mind from the moment they had begun the walk back to the office and he had realised just how enticingly Goujun's hips swayed when he walked.  
  
Huffing, annoyed by the chaos that constituted Kenren's office, Goujun still had to admit to himself that it would be quicker if he helped, as he had no doubt Kenren'd rather not deliver the report _at all_. Wordlessly, he walked over to the desk and started searching through the papers systematically, hunting for the one describing the outcome of a particular subjugation in the world below.  
  
Concentrating on the papers, he failed to notice Kenren sliding up behind him until it was too late, until Kenren's scent surrounded him again, invaded his senses anew. It was close to intoxicating, and for a moment Goujun _wanted_. Shaking his head to clear it, he opened his mouth to speak. It snapped shut in an instant when Kenren pressed even closer, moulding his hard form against Goujun's backside to look over his shoulder. The preposterousness of it all rendered Goujun speechless – nobody else had dared invade his personal space the way Kenren was doing right then in forever.  
  
"See anything familiar?" Kenren sounded calm and collected, only interest the papers on the table, as he reached an arm around Goujun's waist to move some random sheets of paper and scrolls out of the way. However, as he spoke his warm breath wafted across the skin on Goujun's neck, intimately and warm.  
  
The subsequent shiver travelling down Goujun's spine forced him to drop the papers he'd been holding and place his palms down on the desk to support himself. His head dropped forward, and through gritted teeth he swore. He _actually_ swore. Kenren was playing with him, he was sure, but for whatever reason?  
  
"Kenren." For once he dropped the 'General'. "What in the name of Seiryuu's azure tail-feathers do you think you are doing?"   
  
"Hnn?" Kenren pretending like nothing, but he was grinning wickedly behind Goujun's back. "What does it look like I'm doing – I'm looking for the report you _want_ so badly." Again, Kenren managed to make whatever left his mouth sound enticingly filthy.  
  
Anger rushed through Goujun, as he found Kenren's inability to give a straight answer maddening. Straightening up and turning around in a flurry, he grabbed a fistful of Kenren's uniform and pulled him closer – and then Goujun _snarled_. He didn't approve of games, especially ones where the rules remained unknown to him.  
  
" **Stop**...this – whatever ~~this~~ is – whatever it is you're trying to do. I'm not amused," he growled, face to face with the most infuriating grinning face he could remember ever having seen.  
  
"I wasn't going for amused." Kenren grabbed Goujun's hand and untangled it from his uniform, wrestling Goujun's arm behind his back instead, resulting in Goujun being pressed even closer to him.  
  
"Then what in Heaven's name _were_ you going for?" Goujun hissed out, fighting against Kenren's hold, but finding himself nearly unable to move, as he was wedged between the desk and Kenren. He could get away easily if he accessed more of his natural strength, but that would result in broken bones and broken furniture – and he wasn't that angry. Yet. But Kenren better come up with an excellent explanation – and that soon.  
  
"This." It was all Kenren offered, before quickly closing the last of the distance between them, pressing his lips to Goujun's. It was neither a loving kiss, nor pleasant or soft – it was sharp, demanding, hard like the man himself.   
  
Too shocked to react initially, Goujun found himself appreciating the kiss more that he would admit. However, it still wasn't enough to quell his raging indignation – so he bit Kenren, sharp incisors cutting through delicate skin and drawing blood.   
  
Kenren hissed and pulled back, wiping s slowly forming bead of blood from his lip with the back of his hand.  
  
"I deserved that." He grinned, but he didn't let go of Goujun. Instead he licked his lips, tasting the last faint taste of Goujun mixed with his own blood. "You taste good."  
  
Goujun's eyes narrowed dangerously, obscuring most of the redness of the sclera and leaving the impression of his eyes glowing yellow – predatory yellow. Kenren had no doubt Goujun could kill him on the spot if he really wanted to, but for now he appeared to remain calm enough, though angered. He still knew he was treading on dangerous ground, and cursed himself for being a right idiot wanting to fuck Goujun. Because he did, he really did. After the small taste he'd gotten, he only wanted more. Idiot indeed.  
  
"Why?" Goujun asked. "Why would you do this? What is it you believe you can gain from all of this?"  
  
Kenren didn't think Goujun would react especially well to being told it was because he was one hot piece of arse, especially when angry, and that he just wanted to fuck him senseless. So he went with the safer explanation. "Why? No reason in particular. You just looked like you could need it. You never relax."   
  
"I don't _need_ it." Goujun was close to growling again, a renewed wave of anger rushing through him. Anger caused by the fact that Kenren's remark had in fact hit too close to home. It had been centuries since the last time someone had showed that sort of interest in him. He'd though... He'd though he wasn't attractive to the Gods of Heaven. It had pained him at first, young as he had been – but he had managed to forget, managed to repress it all. And yet, now that Kenren so casually suggested they do something considered a very private act among his own people, simply because Kenren though Goujun 'needed it', it all came rushing back and he found himself not completely objecting to Kenren's suggestions. He found it all to be...absurd.   
  
Placing his free hand on Kenren's chest, he steadied himself. Taking a deep breath, he tried calming himself as much as possible, having decided his best choice in getting out of an preposterous situation would be to try to explain his people's ways to Kenren. Killing him would cost him a decent general and the loyalty of Kenren's men after all.  
  
"This is **not** how my people do things,” he started. “We're not...promiscuous. We choose one partner. For life." It was the best explanation he could muster at the time, head still spinning because of Kenren's close proximity to him.  
  
"Always? Only one?" Kenren was genuinely surprised, but not it wasn't enough to deter him from his goal. Not yet, at least. Instead, he found himself wanting to know more about Goujun's past – something in his demeanour had changed the moment he had mentioned his home, making him seem younger and less arrogant. Kenren wanted to see more of that side of Goujun. He had a feeling there was a smile hidden somewhere in there, alongside several other expressions Goujun had probably never showed anyone in millennia.   
  
"No, not always. However, the times we stray are few and far between. Mostly it happens if one's mate...disappears." Discussing something so private with Kenren of all people made Goujun bless the fact that he was incapable of properly blushing. The absurdity of it all was adding to his light-headedness, and he _knew_ what he was doing was completely out of character for him – but somehow it felt...nice? There was no better word for it. Nobody else had showed any real interest in his past for aeons – he believed he had always just been Commander Goujun, that Dragon King from the West to most of the other gods. An outsider. One that didn't belong. Like Kenren.  
  
“Did your mate disappeared?” Kenren asked hesitantly. Having gotten Goujun to talk, he didn't want him to stop, but he had to know – had to know why Goujun had appeared downright sad when he had mentioned this tradition of his people.  
  
“No. Nothing like that. I just... I never found anyone I felt like spending millennia with, and then I left.” The suppressed anger and scowl was slowly vanishing, thinking back on his younger days having an cathartic effect of it's own.   
  
"Since it's theoretically possible and with you being so far from your own people, wouldn't it have been logical to find someone here, at least once in a while, to...ehm...relieve your tension?" Kenren was truly intrigued – here was a chance to figure out why Goujun had managed to garner a reputation as an ice prince over the years, when it was starting to dawn on Kenren that he was anything but.  
  
"As I said, I've no need of it." Not usually at least, but Goujun had to admit Kenren's presence was affecting him. Especially since he had apparently managed to stabilise himself earlier by placing his hand against the expanse of warm skin bared by Kenren's non-standard way of wearing his uniform. He retracted his hand quickly, leaving it to hover in the air for a moment, unsure of where to place it.   
  
"Seems to me you're lying," Kenren answered, and to strengthen his point he pressed closer to Goujun, making Goujun aware of his own growing arousal, half hard and trapped between them.  
  
Goujun hissed again, swearing in his ancient tongue. Kenren was really making him behave erratically, doing things unbecoming of a Dragon King of noble birth. In addition, he'd been too busy talking, too busy reasoning to listen to his own body, and now it was betraying him.  
  
"This? This is your fault – if it wasn't for..." Goujun's mouth snapped shut the moment he realised what he was saying. But, it was too late, he could tell. A lecherous grin was already snaking its way across Kenren's face. Goujun closed his eyes and groaned, having a bad feeling about what would come next.  
  
"So you've had no need for release – until I touched you. And now you're telling me it's my fault? Well, if it is, you better let me take care of it. Right, _Goujun_?" Purring the Commander's name, he stroked a hand gently along the line of Goujun's chin.  
  
Goujun couldn't help himself, his eyes closed and he arched into the touch. It had been so long, such an incredibly long time since anyone had touched him like that – so seductively, so strong. He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate – _trying_ to deny the rush of emotions surging through him – trying to remember who it was touching him. Kenren, the unruly general, black sheep of the Heavenly Army, who always looked at Goujun with laughing, irreverent eyes, But none of that mattered. The only thing that mattered was the warmth for Kenren's hand against his skin. Unwittingly, he smiled softly.  
  
The smile's effect on Kenren was decimating – there was no more turning back for him then. The smile – it was something he should have been allowed to see years ago – it was bright like the sun, warm, loving. All the things he appreciated, but which Goujun had always seemed to shun – it was the hammer to tear down the wall between them.  
  
Kenren's moved his hand, deliberately, to tangle in Goujun's hair. Pulling Goujun's head back, he moved to lick along a pointed ear, mouthing the elegant, pale line slowly. Soon he noticed soft noises coming from Goujun, and he knew he was close to winning Goujun over, his responses to physical touch too powerful to resist. As Kenren moved his hand to get a better hold of Goujun, he accidentally grasped one of the delicate horns growing from the sides of Goujun's head. Letting his fingers slide along the length of it out of curiosity, he suddenly found himself holding an armful of moaning, writhing dragon clawing at his sides and hips, asking, begging, insisting on more, more, more. Knowing he had found Goujun's weak spot, Kenren moved again, to pull Goujun's head closer. Grinning, he let his tongue run along the length of the horn, swirling it around the tip, suckling it gently.  
  
Goujun _howled_ – twisting in Kenren's arms he managed to get a hold of Kenren's uniform again, pulling him to where he wanted him, crushing their lips together again. Kenren had pushed him too far, far past his limit, and now he was going experience a dragon's full desire up-close, for better or for worse. For one time, one time only, Goujun told himself and gave himself completely over to his ancient instincts.  
  
Mouths locked, Goujun pulled on Kenren's uniform, _needing_ the pieces of clothing to be gone, _needing_ Kenren naked against him. Kenren's hands had turned just as eager the moment Goujun gave in. Pulling and tugging, he managed to get Goujun's uniform and padded armour removed and discarded on the floor. Goujun's skin felt cold under his touch, cold but soft. Here and there it was riddled with scales, but they were as soft as the rest of his skin. Other places the skin was scarred, remnants from a long life as a warrior, Kenren supposed. All in all, it was a way too fascinating thing, that pale, white surface, and he just wanted to explore it forever. Their whole tryst might have started as a joke on his part, but he was definitely feeling it now, a sharp and guilty arousal reflected and amplified in Goujun.   
  
Breaking the kiss, Kenren sank slowly to his knees, exploring Goujun's chest and stomach with tongue and hands on his way down – hard and defined muscles proving a sensual contrast to Goujun's soft skin. As his knees hit the floor Kenren looked back up, only to find Goujun staring back at him through narrowed eyes, tiny incisors bared in what could only be described as possessive snarl, rivalling his angry one in fierceness, but far more dangerous to Kenren's sanity. For a moment he wondered if he would have to bottom for the Commander, but with Goujun's hand tangled in his hair, egging him on, he decided it was better to just go with the flow and do whatever came naturally without thinking to hard about it – or rather, he would just have to do his best to convince Goujun that being taken by him would be worth submitting for.   
  
Slowly, Kenren let his hands wander up Goujun's thighs, feeling the toned muscles underneath. They spoke of strength and power, far beyond Kenren's own. As his hands wandered up, closer to his target, Goujun's hand in his hair tightened, lending a edge of pain to what he was doing – but Kenren had never minded pain, he was a warrior after all, and somewhat of a kinky one on top. Grinning, he let his hand settle over Goujun's arousal, feeling the hard length under his hand. Rubbing slowly, he felt it harden further, begging to be uncovered, to be touched.   
  
Goujun was growling, low rumbles reverberating throughout his whole form. The toothy grin was still in place, but it had muted into something closer to that first, soft smile if it had been tainted by a predatory drive. He looked down as Kenren started undoing the fastenings of Goujun's trousers with nimble fingers, pulling the fabric from his hips, and letting it fall to the floor. Goujun kicked off his boots along with the trousers, feeling cold air against his whole form. He shivered slightly, but when Kenren's warm hands returned to his skin the cold soon dissipated – instead the fire that was burning languidly in the pit of his stomach flared up, twisting and spiralling up along his spine, sending tendrils of searing lust throughout his whole form.  
  
The moment Kenren's tongue connected with Goujun's cock, Goujun started shivering uncontrollably, so much pent up desire being released at once proving to be a system-wide shock. When Kenren's lips closed around the head, Goujun dug his fingers into Kenren's scalp, the short, cropped hair soft against his palm. Kenren's warm mouth was proving too much and he had to let go to keep from hurting Kenren, clawing at the edges of the desk for support instead.  
  
That bastard Kenren had been right. Goujun _needed_ this closeness to another being, the warm touches making his muscles relax and his mind go blessedly blank. His head tilted back and his eyes closed shut, leaving him able to just _feel_ Kenren's mouth on him, feel the lust coiling up his spine, forcing him to arch into Kenren's touches. As it tightened around his spine, he started breathing quicker, shallower, nails leaving scratches in the desk. Knowing he wouldn't last long, he tried to warn Kenren off.  
  
Kenren only grinned around Goujun's cock and doubled his efforts. He wanted to taste Goujun's come in his mouth, wanted to feel his commander unravel under his touch. When Goujun started tensing up, back arching, Kenren knew he was close.   
  
Tension racked Goujun's body, winding the coil of lust in the pit of his stomach harder and harder, pushing him closer and closer to the end. His eyes were wrenched shut, and his jaw clenched so hard together it was starting to ache, but release eluded him. Everything felt more intense, more real – the wood under his hands rougher, Kenren's hands warmer, his mouth hotter – until his body couldn't handle any more and his vision slowly started going dark. When the tension finally gave, sending thousands of tiny pleasurable sparks rushing through his body, his head snapped back and he growled low and drawn out through his teeth. Overcome by sensations he had missed for a thousand years, he drifted in and out of awareness, only taking notice the heavy warmth that slowly oscillated through him, from head to toe.  
  
Kenren felt Goujun's come spill on his tongue, salty and bitter, but pleasurable due to the simple fact that he knew he was the reason for Goujun's arousal. He swallowed and licked his lips, grinning like an all-too-pleased feline as he watched as Goujun collapsed back against the desk, landing in the heap of paperwork, looking completely ravished. Slowly getting to his feet, he pulled Goujun's legs up with him until they were locked around his waist. It was Kenren's turn to growl then, as he was feeling the urgency of his own arousal, his cock restrained by his trousers. Hands on Goujun's naked hips, he rubbed circles with his thumbs, willing Goujun back to awareness.  
  
Goujun slowly turned his head to look up at Kenren through half-closed eyes. He smiled languidly and stretched, showing off his full naked glory. He knew what Kenren wanted, but he would make him beg for it – Goujun didn't give in easily. Teasingly, he tightened his hold on Kenren's hips, making him tilt forward over Goujun and the desk, until he had to support himself on his arms to keep his balance, palms down by Goujun's sides. Snaking his arms up around Kenren's neck, Goujun locked his hands together behind Kenren's head, playing with the short hair. Staring Kenren in the eyes, he grinned, arrogant and proud.  
  
"Beg," he ordered Kenren. "Beg, and I will let you take me – will let you come inside me, fill me up."  
  
Goujun's words made Kenren go wide-eyed. He'd expected it to be difficult getting Goujun to bottom, because really – this was Goujun, a right, noble bastard after all. And Kenren wasn't beyond begging – he'd even do it on his knees, head to the floor, if it meant he would be allowed sink his cock into Goujun's tight ass, to feel his warmth surrounding his cock. Looking straight back down into Goujun's eyes, he grinned wickedly.  
  
"Would you, Goujun, Dragon King of the Western Sea and Commander of Heaven's Western Army, be so kind as to allow me, a humble general and your servant, to fuck you?" It was pronounced in sincerity and without laughter, though the wicked smile never left his lips.  
  
"I might. If you do a proper job of it." Goujun did intended to let Kenren take him, feeling the urge too strongly to stop by then, but it still amused him to hear Kenren ask so properly to be permitted to do something so improper. Chuckling, he let go of Kenren's head, sliding his arms down Kenren's sides, scratching his nails against the tan skin, feeling the scars and muscles, all hardness under his hands. He let one hand slip between them, placing it over Kenren's cock, applying enough pressure for it to harden further under his hand.   
  
"Do it. And do it well."   
  
Kenren blushed, he couldn't help it – seeing and hearing Goujun like that was having quite an effect on him. Reaching over the desk and clumsily opening a drawer, he managed to get his hand on a vial of oil specially intended for his purpose. Straightening up, he rolled it between his palms to warm the content slightly. Having removed the cork, he poured quite a bit of the liquid into his palm. Entranced, he watched it drip from his hand onto Goujun's cock, slowly trailing its way down, around his balls and between his ass-cheeks. Kenren's other hand clumsily undid the fastenings of his own trousers and pushed them off his hips. When nearly all of the oil had run between his fingers and onto Goujun's skin, he coated his cock with the remainders. Goujun's legs around his waist made manoeuvring difficult, but somehow he managed to slip a hand between them, placing the tips of his fingers against Goujun's entrance, slipping one in carefully, feeling the abundance of oil reduce any resistance.   
  
Goujun writhed, having become unfamiliar with the intrusive sensation in all the long years since he last had let a man take him. It didn't hurt, but it did provide some discomfort. He loosened his grip on Kenren's waist to allow him some more room to move – he knew proper preparation was in place if he was to enjoy what was to come. Slowly it dawned on him that what Kenren was doing would probably be easier in another position and he grinned. Letting go of Kenren's waist completely, he placed the sole of his foot against Kenren's chest and pushed him away, a look of pure confusion appearing on Kenren's face. Sitting up, Goujun stretched his arms over his head, before lowering them to grab the edges of the desk again. Feet on the floor again, he stood, and turned his back to Kenren. Having placed his palms on the top of Kenren's messy work-station, he turned to look at Kenren over his shoulder.  
  
"It might be easier this way, General." He grinned when it seemed to take Kenren a few seconds to process what he meant. But when he finally did, a big, stupid grin spread out across his face.   
  
Walking up behind Goujun, Kenren's hand found its way to Goujun's entrance again. Pushing one finger in, he noticed it was really easier that time around. One finger became two, and two became three – stretching and preparing, the strange sensations making Goujun mewl under his breath. He was starting to feel the quickly familiar tension building in his stomach again, and feeling the urgency of it he pushed back against Kenren's hand.   
  
"Take me, Kenren. I've no patience for this," he spoke between his gritted teeth.  
  
"Your wish is my command, Your Highness." Kenren tried to come off his own, cocky self, but instead he sounded breathless – he _felt_ breathless, so it wasn't really unexpected. Lining himself up behind Goujun, he fully intended to do whatever he ordered him to, if it meant finding release, and that soon.  
  
The moment Goujun felt the head of Kenren's cock push against his entrance, he clenched his teeth, waiting for a pain that never came. Instead he experienced the feeling of being filled up completely in one go, Kenren slowly burying himself to the hilt in Goujun's ass. It was a strange feeling – but not an unpleasant one. Kenren had apparently taken him up on his order about doing it well. Breathing out, he relaxed and pushed back against Kenren, urging him to move.   
  
Kenren growled as he sank into Goujun's warmth, his fingers digging into Goujun's sides, pulling him back and pushing him away. There was an urgency to Kenren's need, one answered in full by Goujun. Soon both were breathing hard, pushing against each other, straining for release. Kenren was gripping Goujun's hips with bruising force, and Goujun was shredding the paper under his hands as he clawed at it for support – Kenren would be pissed when he realised how many he would have to redo. But since everything was Kenren's fault in the first place, he would have to take responsibility for it. The though made Goujun chuckle wickedly.  
  
Using the short moment of amusement to clear his mind, he realised he wanted to see Kenren's face as he came. The hard and fast fuck over a desk was well and good, but it was missing a certain intimacy he'd come to crave. Again he pushed back against Kenren, hard enough to put him of his rhythm. Feeling Kenren's cock slip out of him, he winced, but straightened up and turned, grabbing Kenren by the hair and pulling him in for a kiss.  
  
"I want to see you," he whispered in Kenren's ear after breaking the kiss. "I want to watch you as you take me. See you as you come."   
  
Kenren swallowed hard, Goujun having surprised him yet again. Wondering how he would be able to best fulfil Goujun's wish, his eyes landed on his big, roomy office chair, and he grinned. Grabbing hold of Goujun's wrist, he gently led him over to it, before sitting down. Getting the basic idea, Goujun crawled into Kenren's lap where he ended up sitting across Kenren's thighs. His arms encircled Kenren's shoulders in a loose embrace - his fingers yet again playing with Kenren's hair, something which was quickly becoming a habit. Lifting his hips, he let Kenren placed his cock against his entrance – slowly lowering himself until Kenren filled him up again.  
  
Kenren watched Goujun start to move, eyes half-closed and head tilted backwards. His hands started slowly wandering, taking in all of Goujun for a second time. As streaks of sunlight hit his skin, the delicate scales that riddled it reflected and refracted the light, creating an illusion of iridescence. It was a breathtaking sight, one Kenren couldn't even have imagined the very same morning. He lifted one hand to tangle in a lock of pale hair hanging down by the side of Goujun's face. Pulling it, he drew Goujun closer, until he could look him straight in the eyes. Goujun rested his forehead against Kenren's, and as they moved together they watched each other intently, lust reflecting in their eyes.   
  
As Goujun felt the slow uncoiling of a second release start, he dropped his head to the nook between Kenren's neck and shoulder, inhaling his intoxicating scent and revelling in it. As pleasure overcame him, he gave in to a deeply buried instinct, one that had not taken him over in more than a millennium. He _needed_ to mark Kenren as his, not caring whether or not anyone would understand what it meant – especially to him. His teeth grazed the side of Kenren's throat, urging him to tilt his head to his other side. When Kenren bared his throat to him without hesitation, Goujun lost it, and as the sparks of pleasure electrified his body for a second time, making him shake uncontrollably in Kenren's hands, he bit down on the flesh bared to him, teeth nearly cutting through skin, leaving perfect impressions of themselves.   
  
Kenren felt the pain from the bite sharply and gritted his teeth, though not minding it too much. He'd had worse – and whatever the reason behind it, the reward was a shaking, moaning Goujun coming all over his stomach. He could feel Goujun's inner muscles contracting around his cock, tightening until it became nearly unbearable. Thrusting sharply, fast and hard, he followed Goujun over the edge, his head falling forward to rest against Goujun's shoulder. The waves of lust electrified his body as he came inside Goujun, hands on Goujun's hips bruising in force. Unable to breath he rested his face against Goujun's shoulder, just staying still like that until his lungs started working again, and he could inhale the scent of Goujun and sex.  
  
A few moments later he lifted his head to look at Goujun – who was grinning diabolically. Kenren shuddered, this time certain it was a bad feeling.  
  
"Where's that report you promised me?" Goujun asked, wicked mirth in his voice.  
  
"You gotta be kidding me. Look at what you did to my desk." Kenren pointed to the heap of paper, even more chaotic now than it had been when they entered.   
  
"No, I never joke. I want my report, now. It's what I came for, after all." Slowly, Goujun made his way out of Kenren's lap and stretched, giving Kenren one last eyeful. Later Kenren would swear he winked at him.   
  
Resigned, Kenren stood and started rifling through the papers, searching for the particular one Goujun wanted.  
  
Goujun, in the meanwhile, slumped down in Kenren's chair and while resting his chin on his hand, he admired Kenren's toned backside. That particularly predatory smile snaked its way across his face again, and a soft chuckle rumbled in his chest. Kenren was going to pay for reminding him just how pleasant certain things felt.  
  
XXXXX  
  
Some few days later Kenren was starting to wonder if he really should be regretting making that particular decision under the cherry tree – best fuck in ages notwithstanding. Staring at himself in the mirror, he noticed how the bite-mark Goujun had left was barely fading. Pulling up the collar of his uniform, he tried covering it up, but it didn't work. Huffing, he re-read the note that had just been delivered to him by a messenger dressed in the attire of Goujun's personal guard.  
  
"Kenren. You started it – now take responsibility. My home, at 2100. Goujun."   
  
He should have listened to whoever it had been who had told him to “let sleeping dragons lie” sometime long ago, but he never did learn, now did he?  
  
He was screwed, and he knew it.  
  
XXXFINXXX


End file.
